


Lay In

by jiyongs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyongs/pseuds/jiyongs
Summary: a whole day with jooheon all to yourself.





	Lay In

 

Honey-gold, the light gently bounced from his blushed cheeks. You looked on as Jooheon stirred, eyes squishing while he stretched, letting an airy breath leave his lungs. You watched his hand search the mattress, bringing your hand to his own and wrapping your fingers together in an oddly intimate gesture. For the first time, he opened his eyes, his cheeks swelling as he beamed at you, humming contently after he’d brought you closer to him, squeezing your palm subconsciously. “Good morning,” Jooheon’s words came out muffled as his head tilted down to bury his face in your hair, laying a kiss there. It was messy and most definitely tangled, but he didn’t care: his own was beginning to curl slightly from the warmth of your bed anyway. “Honey, your schedules empty for today..” you spoke faintly, not totally awake yet. You felt a smile widen just short of your lips, a quick kiss dropped on the tip of your nose. “Ah, you’ve got me all to yourself then?” He stretched out his words, turning away slightly to release a yawn. Coming back to your gaze, his dimples popped as he smiled, and you returned his kiss over his plush, blushing cheek.

Jooheons lips parted, tilting his head further into the pillow.”Well, what do you wanna do? We could go out to eat, or we could stay here all day and order delivery, I could paint your nails and watch some kids movies, hm?” He pouted while he fiddled with your hair, curling it around his fingers. “A lazy day it is, then.” you laughed, holding your hand up. He gave you a high five before squeezing you one last time, his legs finding their way out from under the covers. “Don’t you wanna get a little clean though?” he questioned, head gesturing to the bathroom. You rolled your eyes, escaping the bedsheets. “I guess,” you groaned, smirking. “come on.” He followed closely behind you, his hands ghosting over your hips. While you collected towels and a change of clothes for the both of you, he fiddled with the jet options. He was pretty well off, being an idol and all, so his bath just had to have jets. Necessities..

Once you’d finished bathing, which pretty much consisted of Jooheon cuddling you as he giggled and played with the jets, holding and releasing the pads of his fingers from them, he helped dry your soaked hair and you followed along, your towel ruffling through his cloudy-white hair. You left the bathroom to dress, pulling on a simple pair of pyjama shorts and a matching bra, tiptoeing against the door to grab a white fluffy robe. Waiting for Jooheon, you brushed your hair, the brush easily gliding through the still-wet strands: contrary to this mornings look. When Jooheon finally emerged, he gathered you in a deep hug, letting you smell the new scent of sweet flowers that emitted from his chest. Carefully moving with you in his arms, he tipped you onto the bed, newly made by you while he was away. Together, you laid in comfortable silence, the warm white fairy lights making Jooheon’s eyes twinkle. “Netflix, Jooheon? The remote, where is it?” you giggled as he frantically delved his hand under the pillow to find the remote, holding it up in triumph. 

“What movie?” he asked as he went through some titles.

”You choose one.”

” _Okay_.”

It took some time to find because Jooheon insisted on going through each and every movie instead of searching for it, but next to _Insidious_ and _Rupauls Drag Race_ , he grinned as he selected _Astroboy_.

“Joohoney..” you moaned as the film began.

”What? It’s good.. and I said we could watch kids movies and I could paint your—“ He froze, a smile pricking up his lips. 

“You really want to paint my nails?” Jooheon was hard at work, despite looking up at the TV every so often. He’d picked a light pink shade, and to your delight hadn’t spilt any on the cream sheets yet. “I’m doing well?” He looked hopefully at you, dreaming for your approval. “Actually, wow— Jooheon, how are you better than me?” But the artist didn’t respond, only giggling to himself as he got back to work. 

“Done!” he announced, his eyes flicking from you to your hands as you looked. They were actually really good- he’d only gone off once or twice, and to say he’d been doing them while chanting and bouncing along with the movie, he was amazing! “Thanks, honey.” You placed a kiss on his puffy lip, and to your surprise he brought you up into yet another cuddle, his hands stroking up and down for a while. His eyes widened, lips forming an ‘o’. Letting go, he cocked his head, “Aren’t you hungry? I’ll get on that~” almost skipping as he made his way downstairs. While he was ordering, you first pulled off your robe, dropping it somewhere down the side of the bed, and got under the covers. Your eyes moved to the screen, but your mind was somewhere else.

The two of you rarely had one of these days, but when they did come around, they were perfect. Jooheon pretty much hadn't let you do anything today, instead taking care of you himself. You loved him for it, but you couldn't help but feel bad that you don't do anyth-

"Twenty minutes," Jooheon sped up the stairs, his hair messy and curled. Jumping under the sheets as you held them up for him, he nuzzled against you, your noses touching for a brief moment. “You’re warm,” he mutters, his hot breath hitting your flushing cheeks. "..can i kiss you?"


End file.
